National Ramen Day
by Niyuis
Summary: National Ramen Day has finally arrived. Join the Naruto crew on this special day and discover the wonders of ramen. Don't miss it!


This idea has been swimming in my head for a while now. Not the most elaborated plotline, I know, just something to pass the time while you wait for your favorite story update.

Aside from that, nothing much to say.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, Mashashi Kishimoto does.

**National Ramen Day **

It has finally come, National Ramen Day. Only for this day, you'll get one free bowl of ramen. But that's not all, for every bowl of ramen you acquire, you will also receive a ticket to participate in the ultimate raffle.

The prize?

A whole day with our handsome Hokage!

Take advantage of this one in a lifetime opportunity and spend an entire day with our dear Hokage.

Don't miss your chance, go to your favorite Ichiraku ramen stand and ask for your free bowl of ramen, plus the ticket. Don't forget the ticket!

Additional ramen bowls have to be paid.

But don't worry, you could get lucky and get the winner ticker in your first try.

Just remember…

"This is stupid. Why are we stuck doing this meaningless mission anyway? We're Jounins for God's sake. There're plenty of genins who should be doing this…"

"Stop complaining. It's your entire fault."

"My fault? How come is my fault now? If I recall correctly, you were the one who punched the lights out of the client Forehead."

Said girl seemed to blush in embarrassment, looking at everything except her companion.

"It was an accident," then she remembered something, letting her anger flare once again. "That wouldn't have happened if you had been doing your job, instead of goofing around Ino-pig."

"I wasn't goofing around, I was securing the area."

"Right" dragging the word and rolling her eyes to point out how unbelievable that statement was, she continued, "because shopping is a sure way to secure a zone."

"And punching the light out of the client is sure a way to get a job done."

Both girls were currently in the Market Street, glaring dagger at each other. There was a crowd surrounding them, but both were oblivious to it. So engrossed in the argument were they that if an attack just so happen than moment, neither would have take notice.

"Anyway, why are we doing this stupid job? Everybody should know by now about the National Ramen Day, those who don't know are probably idiots or have been living under a rock for the past two years."

"For the hundredth time Ino-pig, this year is special, or something along those lines." The last bit was mumbled, she didn't really understand what was so special about this year compared to others.

"Special or not special, this is ridiculous."

"If your stop complaining and do your job, we could get through this quicker."

"I just fail to understand, why the heck we had to wear these idiotic old fashioned ramen bowl costumes?

* * *

><p>In a special meeting room in the Hokage Tower, the most important figures in the five Great Shinobi Nations were reunited, discussing new ways to improved relationships between the Hidden Villages.<p>

Nobody would have believed it possible, an alliance between the Five Great Shinobi Nations was unheard of, but after the war against Akatsuki circumstances changed. Even after the war ended and the threat was eradicated, they kept a pact of unity, all thanks to the efforts of one Uzumaki Naruto, Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato.

Such was the influence of this man that all four Kages didn't think twice to travel the long way to Konoha by his request. Now, they were silence, after hearing the newest proposition of this man they were depth in thought, each one pondering its significance and repercussion.

"This is an unexpected proposal." The Mizukage, the only woman in the group, was the first to break the silence, voicing what was likely in everybody's mind.

"You truly give honor to your title of Number One Unpredictable Ninja Hokage-sama." Continued the Kazekage, received a small laugh in response from the aforementioned.

"This will let Konoha monopolize that sector and expanded his economical influence," remarked the old Tsuchikage.

"Not if everybody has their own provider. I can even convince a few people to share some of their secrets!" Exclaimed the Hokage promptly, the acceptance of this proposition was a really important matter, he couldn't let them refused.

"You are willing to divulge some of Konoha secrets to the whole world for this?" an incredulous Tsuchikage said, earning an overenthusiastic nod from the leader of the Leaf. "I find hard to believe your people will agree to this."

Right then, a knock sound was heard. After the Hokage gave the order to enter, the door was opened and a line of five men came in, each one carrying a tray with a steaming bowl of ramen and some chopsticks.

Letting a bowl of ramen in front of each Kages, the five men went out in the same pattern they entered, everything in complete silence.

"Today is National Ramen Day, so enjoy your ramen while you think about my proposition." A happy Hokage announced, being the first to dig in the ramen.

The Raikage, the only one who didn't say anything in the previous conversation, was the first to follow his fellow Kage example, at a slower pace of course. The others followed closely after that.

_"There's no way to refuse after eating the ramen,"_ the Hokage thought watching the others discreetly. _"Very soon, I'll have my International Ramen Day dattebayo!"_ In his mind a chibi Naruto had a fist in the air, in his face a resolute expression, completed with dancing fire in his eyes and occasional thunderbolt in the background.

* * *

><p>As was said early, today is National Ramen Day, so in came without surprise the mass of costumers that were overflowing the entrance to the main Ichiraku Ramen Restaurant of Konoha.<p>

It was a common sight already. Since its proclamation two years ago, a great mass of people, composed mostly of girls and women, and some men too, would crowd the front of every Ichiraku Ramen branch in hope of getting the beloved prize. The rest was there for the free food.

Although there were so many people together, some of them could be classified as over-obsessed fangirls and fanboys, tranquility was kept. Because nobody was crazy enough to start a ruckus with the numerous ANBU laid all over the place to ensure exactly that, tranquility.

Of course that couldn't stop them from pointing with their fingers, whispering among themselves, or laugh at the two human size ramen bowls that were singing and dancing around them. Said bowls of ramen were embarrassed beyond relieved, both thinking ways to make their dear blond friend pay for the humiliation, Hokage or not Hokage. At last, when three o'clock finally arrived, the two ramen bowls made their way to the back of the restaurant, leaving a cheering crowd behind.

In the back were two doors, a big one for the unloading of ingredients and products, and a smaller one for the entrance of the staff. Both entered and walked through a straight corridor to the staff lounge. Once there, they were finally able to remove the ramen bowls costumes, revealing two young women, one with pink hair and one with blonde hair.

There were three tables distributed around the room, each one composed of four simple looking chairs. Spotting a familiar person, the only human present aside from them, both made their way to it.

"You look pretty beaten up Tenten," Sakura stated, taking a seat by her side.

"It's National Ramen Day." She said like it'd explain everything, and in fact it did. "Anyway, how was the punishment?" Both Kunoichi groaned in response.

"I swear, that stupid Naruto only made us do this for his own personal entertainment," complained the blonde.

"That bad, eh?

"You have no idea," replied Sakura.

"Look at the bright side, the worst is over. Now you only have to help in the restaurant for the next six hours," getting twins death glares for her statement, Tenten gave a nervous laugh and continued eating her bowl of ramen.

"You're just in time." A new voice announced from the kitchen door at the left, the three kunoichi looked up only to find a grinning brown haired teen carrying a tray with two steaming bowls of ramen.

"Konohamaru," called the medic-nin by way of greeting, "what are you doing here?"

"Helping of course," answer the enthusiastic boy placing the tray on the table, "here is your ramen, a bowl for each one, don't forget the tickets." With that said, Konohamaru returned the way he came, no giving any time for the three kunoichi to utter a word.

"I don't want ramen." A stubborn Ino crossed her arms, looking at other way.

"You better eat your ramen Ino, it's part of the punishment," reminded her Sakura starting to eat.

"You'd need the energy, I can assure you," added Tenten, finishing her ramen and getting up.

Reluctantly Ino picked her chopsticks and stared at the ramen for a moment before start eating.

"It wasn't so hard, was it Ino-pig?" taunted her friend letting out a small chuckle.

"Shut up Forehead."

* * *

><p>In another part of the village, our favorite blond was heading to the Ninja Academy, empty due to the National Ramen Day celebration, or a least that's how it was supposed to be.<p>

Grinning from ear to ear and greeting everybody on his path, the Hokage arrived at his destination humming a little song. Entering the building, Naruto made his way to the teacher's lounge, where he'd find without a doubt his old sensei working.

As expected, there he was, grading some test for the look of it.

"Yo Iruka-sensei, your miso ramen order is here dattebayo."

"You didn't have to bring me the ramen again Naruto," scolded Iruka playfully, halting his work for the time being. "You're the Hokage after all."

"The meeting with the other Kages is over and I got bored of doing paperwork, so I thought of visiting my old sensei, getting him some lunch on the way dattebayo." The most important man in Konohagakure shrugged like it wasn't big deal.

Iruka smiled, appreciated the gesture. Even after becoming Hokage, his old knucklehead student always made time for a shared ramen meal with him. Especially this day.

Some time later, both men were moving unseen through the village, trying to not draw attention to themselves. They reached a memorial stone somewhere in the forest outside Konoha, where Naruto placed a bowl of ramen.

"It's National Ramen Day Ero-sennin, everybody should get one bowl of ramen," stated the blond with a solemn smile.

Iruka kept his distance, letting the Hokage some time alone with his godfather, thinking to himself.

_"If you could see him now Jiraiya-sama, I'm sure you'd very proud of the man he became."_

The next stop was the Memorial Stone, located near the Third Training Ground. As expected, there was already a man there.

"I knew I'd find you here Kakashi-sensei!" Exclaimed the Hokage, "I brought you and Obito some ramen dattebayo."

The man known as Copy Ninja Kakashi was standing lazily in front of the Memorial Stone, hands inside his pockets, his only eye watching amused his once time pupil antics, in this case, blabbering animatedly to the Memorial Stone.

Umino Iruka approached the jounin without breaking his gaze on Naruto.

"Sometimes I wonder how he managed to get this National Ramen Day approved," he pondered aloud.

"He's Uzumaki Naruto," answered the copy-nin like the most obvious thing in the world. "The village loves and respects him; after everything he sacrificed for them, they'd do anything he asks, even something as ludicrous as a national day for ramen."

"Things sure have changed," chuckled the academy teacher. The other couldn't help but agree.

Before each one returned to their respective works, they made a last stop at Konoha Cemetery, to offer a ramen tribute to their fallen friends.

* * *

><p>It was almost ten o'clock by the time Haruno Sakura left Ichiraku Ramen. She was one of the last to leave because the cleaning took more time than anticipated, and as part of the punishment, she was obliged to continue helping until all job was done inside, even after the restaurant closed,. Her friend Ino already left to give her report to the Hokage, she was next.<p>

Not wanting to waste more time than necessary, Sakura made her way to the Hokage Tower. There she was greeted by many familiar faces, only when she got to the Hokage office floor did she was able to have a peace moment.

She was really tired, after the day's events all she wanted to do was get home for a well deserve rest. But first, she had to report to the Hokage, even if all she wanted with him right now was to punch him through a thick wall.

Sakura stopped in front of the office's door a moment, halting her trail of thought.

"Guard duty again, Sasuke-kun?" She apparently asked to empty air.

A masked man, fully clothed in ANBU gear, appeared leaning by the door. An "Hn" sound was heard as her only answer.

Shaking her head, she finally entered, inside greeted her a disgusting sight…

The Hokage stopped what he was doing and looked up at the sound of his door opening, finding a familiar pink haired Kunoichi glaring at him.

"Hi, Sakura-chan!" An overly excited Naruto saluted with his mouth full of ramen, but that wasn't all, his desk was piled up with more ramen and a least five empty bowls. "Wanna some ramen?"

A twitch of irritation developed above Sakura's right eye, Hokage o not Hokage, he was still Uzumaki Naruto, her blond idiot friend, and nothing would change that.

"Hokage-sama," she addressed him, forcing herself to remain calm, it wouldn't do any good to beat him to a pulp right now. "I came to report in today activities."

"Ino came for that too, though she didn't seem happy. I wonder why?" Mused the Hokage out loud.

Sakura was finding harder and harder to keep her anger in check. Thankfully Naruto stopped eating and was properly talking now; of course it didn't help matters the playful grin he got plastered on his face. She was sure Naruto was trying to get her mad on purpose.

Fortunately, Naturo seemed to realize he was treading on dangerous ground and quickly tried to amend his mistake.

"I'm just kidding Sakura-chan," the Hokage attempted to placate laughing, but it didn't stop the ominous aura emanating from his old teammate.

The desk was the only thing dividing them, it'll only take one more mistake and he'd be spending the night in a hospital bed.

"I trust you understood the need for this punishment," finally getting serious, the Rokudaime stood up and walked to the large window behind, watching the village glow under the night's moonlight. "I couldn't let you go unpunished after beating senseless the Daimyou's cousin."

"He was a pervert, he deserved it," Sakura declared stubbornly crossing her arms, catching the changed of mood quickly. "And you didn't have to humiliate us in front of the whole village."

"The Daimyou's cousin demanded a fitting punishment for you two, you should be glad it was nothing worst," replied the Hokage looking at her, "beside, wearing a ramen's bowl costume isn't so bad. It's an honor!" Raising a fist in the air, Naruto presented an absolutely pride's expression.

Sakura shook her head hiding a smile; it was not use arguing with him, Naruto always find a way to sidetrack you and make you forget. Moreover, the day was almost over and so was the punishment, now she could relax and enjoy tomorrow's day off.

"I guess," she conceded absentmindedly, then remembered something. Glancing at the pile of ramen on the desk, Sakura narrowed her eyes. "I take the meeting with the others Kages went well if you're celebrating with so much ramen."

"Better than well actually," at her raising eyebrow Naruto grinned conspiratorially. "I finally got approved my International Ramen Day dattebayo!"

If she'd had been another person, Sakura would have fallen flat on her face. However, she was Haruno Sakura, Konohagakure's top medic-nin and head of the Hospital, and she was definitely too dignified for something like that. Instead, she responded in equally loud voice…

"Naruto no baka! You summoned the Kages all the way to Konoha for that? Approval for an International Ramen Day?"

"Brilliant, right?"

With a quick punch, the Hokage was laying unconscious on the floor with a big lump on his head.

"I can't believe this."

With that said and done, Sakura stormed out the office, looking pissed. Was that the so special thing he was talking about early? A meeting with the others Kages for an International Ramen Day?

And to think it was approved.

Well, he was Naruto, he did manage to get Ichiraku to sell ramen again and start with them plans for a National Ramen Day after all. So, it shouldn't have come as a big surprise.

Calming down, Sakura closed softly the door behind her, intended in finally getting home. She didn't even take a step when she noticed a particular funny scene unfolding some meters in front of the office.

A little girl, around six o seven years old, was jumping around a familiar ANBU while talking non-stop, occasionally letting out a squeak of excitement. Meanwhile, said ANBU was inspecting a piece of paper, Sakura recognized as a ticket, with blood red eyes.

The little girl seems undisturbed by the ANBU fearsome presence, completely unaware of his annoyed stance.

It looks like a little girl won the raffle this year, an overly enthusiastic and hyperactive little girl, the perfect match for Naruto.

A least for him, it wasn't an obsessed man like last year. That sure would have lifted her spirit. Certainly, a perfect payback.

Oh well, there was always next year.

**The End**

Well, this didn't turn out the way I planned. Nothing ever does.

So, what do you think? The reader has the last word. Help me improve my english.

(I apologize for the lack of details and the overflow of dialogues, also for the many grammar mistakes you certainly found.)

If you are interested in ramen, maybe you'll find useful these links:

www . youtube . com / watch?v=-wa0umYJVGg

www . raumen . co . jp / ramen /

That's all, I'm rather hungry right now (and sleepy too).

Until next time.


End file.
